


childish assistance

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe and Rey's daughter tries to help her papá cool off his kaf
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	childish assistance

“Papá kaf?” Shara leans forward on her elbows, reaching a small hand towards the steaming mug Rey had placed in front of Poe only moments before. 

Poe gives his baby girl a tired smile and shakes his head. “Yeah, moonbeam, this is papá’s kaf? But it’s hot, can’t touch it, okay?” He makes a show of touching his fingertips to the side of the mug and exaggeratedly shaking them out, as if he’d been burned. 

Shara looks unimpressed. She wrinkles her little nose and widens dark eyes at Poe. “Blow on it? For cool?” she asks brightly, obviously making a connection between Rey and Poe’s actions when they cool off her food. 

Without waiting for an answer, Shara leans forward and blows at Poe’s mug. Much to Poe’s horror and disgust, her mouth had been full of tip-yip and now the partially chewed meat is bobbing in his fresh kaf. 

“Kaf cool!” Shara beams and leans back in her chair, satisfied. 

Poe makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat. He looks up at Rey - his wife is smothering laughter - and she holds up a new mug. 

“Already on it, Poe,” she smiles. 

“Gods bless you,” Poe moans, dropping his head to the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> all inspiration from a tweet i saw earlier! the scenario made me giggle, so i hope you guys do too!


End file.
